Cuidando del Dragón
by Carelyn Stark
Summary: Cuando a Lucius le llega un buho urgente desde los Servicios Mágicos Forestales, y con Narcisa fuera de compras en París, no le queda otra que pedirle a la persona que menos quiere en el mundo que cuide de su hijo.


**Hola, bueno en estos días estuve viendo mi serie favorita** ** _"FRIENDS"_** **y me encontré con un capítulo en donde me imaginé al trío que sale a continuación.**

 **Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR y la trama a WB... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Bellatrix Black se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca de su mansión con un libro en sus largos y delgados dedos, extrañamente tranquila y satisfecha, gran parte porque las cosas logradas en la noche anterior con el Señor Tenebroso habían sido en gran medida gracias a ella. Estaba sumida en estos pensamientos cuando su elfo que había aparecido con un suave 'pop', habló.

"Señora" empezó la criatura, temblando, temeroso de su ama. "El señor y el joven Malfoy la esperan en el salón"

Bellatrix cerró el libro un golpe y miró al elfo con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo que la miserable criatura temblara más, sonrió.

"Bien, iré para allá, lárgate"

El elfo no espero a que se lo dijeran dos veces cuando desapareció. Bellatrix se levantó y lanzó el libro sobre la mesa, salió de la biblioteca y caminó lentamente hacia el salón encontrando a su cuñado y a su sobrino de pie frente a una de las enormes ventanas abiertas, disfrutando de la suave brisa que entraba.

"¿A que debo tu agradable vista, cuñadito?" empezó sarcástica intercalando su pesada mirada entre los dos rubios idénticos frente a ella.

"Voy a dejar de lado el intercambio sarcástico que normalmente disfruto, Bellatrix. E iré al grano" se detuvo, como si lo que fuese a decir a continuación le costaba la vida -tal vez- "me veo en la penosa necesidad de pedirte un favor"

Bellatrix levantó ambas cejas, sorprendida, para luego cambiar a una expresión de burla. "¿Tú, pidiéndome un favor?, bien estoy curiosa"

"Como sea" Lucius apretó los dientes "me han enviado un búho sumamente importante de los proveedores de servicios mágicos forestales y me temo que no puedo declinar" miró a su hijo "lo que necesito, Bellatrix, es que cuides de Draco tres horas"

Bellatrix se cruzó de brazos inmediatamente "¿Qué pasa con Narcisa? ¿Por qué no cuida ella de su pequeño y preciado querubín?" se burló.

"Tu hermana se encuentra en este momento con Charlotte de compras en París, así que como comprenderás está difícil traerla de vuelta inmediatamente. Y, además, esto con Draco en la actualidad para que tenga un tiempo para ella."

"Que encantador. ¿Y no tienes a otra persona a quien molestar?" Bella miró fastidiada, cuidar a un mocoso de cinco años era lo último que quería hacer.

"Bueno, si tanto te molesta…" empezó Lucius arrastrando las palabras. Tocó el hombro de su hijo, instándolo a moverse.

"Espera" Bella los detuvo. "Por supuesto que me molesta, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a desaprovechar la maravillosa oportunidad de que me debas un favor. Sin tomar en cuenta claro el hecho de que te haya permitido casarte con mi hermanita".

Lucius bufó incrédulo, "claro Bellatrix, comodigas" se volvió hacia Draco y se colocó a su altura "Draco, te vas a quedar con tu tía Bellatrix durante tres horas, no dejes que te intimide, ella es mucho ruido y pocas nueces" le sonrió al pequeño y Bellatrix hizo un ruido amenazador. "Se un buen chico" se puso de nuevo en su altura y encaró a la morena "intenta mantenerlo con vida"

Bellatrix lo despidió con un ademán despectivo, mientras que su sobrino se sentaba en el sofá de cuero que había en la habitación, lo cruzó y se sentó a su lado. Pasaron unos minutos, el chico no dijo nada…

Ella tampoco.

"Tía, Bella. ¿Cuánto falta para que mí papá venga por mí?" pregunto Draco, acomodándose.

Bellatrix consultó su reloj y ahogó un gemido "desde ahora: 2 horas y 56 minutos"

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Bellatrix estaba impacientándose. "Debe ser bastante aburrido vivir en esa mansión, solo. Tu madre y yo solíamos torturarnos cuando teníamos tu edad" esto pareció captar la atención del pequeño.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó bastante interesado.

Bella sonrió secretamente, aplaudiendo que tal vez el diablillo no es un palo en el culo como su padre. "Bueno pues nos escondíamos en los armarios o en cualquier sitio donde podíamos entrar y nos asustábamos, también repetíamos todo lo que decía la otra"

El chico soltó una pequeña risa. "Esa es buena, ¿Qué más?" se volvió completamente hacía su tía, mirándola con los ojos atentos y brillantes.

Bellatrix, extrañamente contenta contenta de haber logrado romper el desagradable silencio, continuó "también cambiamos de lugar la azúcar, para que nuestros padres colocarán sal en sus tés"

"¿En serio? Que divertida eres, tía".

"¡Oh!" exclamó burlona "te parezco divertida, ¿eh?. Bueno, a veces, cuando visitábamos a nuestros primos en Grimmauld Place, cubríamos de plástico el inodoro, y así, cuando las pequeñas ratas desagradables fueran a utilizarlo salpicaría el pipí por todos lados" ambos rieron escandalosamente. "Espera, espera. Tengo otra" sacó de entre los pliegues de su vestido su varita y un galeón de oro, agitó su varita y materializó una pluma y un tintero. "tomas una moneda y le pintas todo el grosor con tinta, así" mojó la pluma en el tintero y a continuación empezó a pintar el grosor del galeón y se lo mostró a su sobrino "y le dices a otra pobre alma que le apuestas a que no puede rodarse esta moneda desde la frente hasta la barbilla sin que se le caiga, y cuando lo haga le quedará una enooooorme raya negra justo en mitad de la cara"

Ambos se revolcaron de la risa "tía, ¿Puedo hacértelo a ti?

"Querido, soy divertida no estúpida"

A la mañana siguiente, Bellatrix estaba sentada otra vez en la biblioteca, intentando leer el mismo libro del día anterior, cuando es interrumpida por Lucius quien tenía una raya negra en mitad de la cara. "Tú y yo tenemos que ajustar cuentas, Bellatrix"

Bellatrix sonrió, señalándolo "ya veo que te ha hecho la famosa…" Lucius la interrumpió "¡si, si! Francamente, Bellatrix, ¿plástico transparente en el inodoro para que salpicara pipí por todos lados?" Lucius la miró sinceramente sorprendido.

"Oh, vamos Lucy, no seas aguafiestas. Es bastante divertido" sonrió burlonamente, orgullosa de su sobrino.

Lucius por otro lado miró muy serio "Bellatrix. Yo. Estaba. Descalzo." Hizo una pausa entre cada palabra, una costumbre muy de Snape.

Bellatrix estalló en una carcajada.

"¿Eso es lo único que le has enseñado, verdad? porque Narcisa también está muy enojada".

La morena le mira la cara e intentaaguantarla risa "si, si"

"Bien" Lucius asiente y la mira incrédulo.

Cuando se trataba de su hijo, Narcisa era una bruja que tenía que ser tomada en cuenta, por lo que Bellatrix decidió hacerle una visita a su hermana menor.

"Bella" entrecerró los ojos "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Hola, Cissy. También estoy contenta de verte" escupió con sarcasmo.

"Después de lo ayer por la noche, yo sinceramente pensé que habías madurado. Entra, y esperarme en el jardín. Haré té y hablaremos". Se dirigió hacia la cocina que estaba cerca del jardín.

"Como quieras" respondió Bellatrix sin darle importancia mientras se sentaba en el mueble. Preguntó en voz alta "por cierto, ¿En dónde está el pequeño monstruo?" y masculló más para sí misma "me gustaría tener una pequeña charla con…"

"¡BAAAAAAAAAAH!" Draco salió detrás del mueble y la asustó.

Bellatrix pegó un salto y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su sobrino. "Ya lo encontré, Cissy" lo agarró por el brazo y le susurró "pequeño mocoso insoportable, precisamente de eso quería hablar"

"Bella" llamó Narcisa desde la cocina "¿Quieres azúcar en el té?"

"Si, pero…" miró a Draco sospechosamente, con los ojos como rendijas. "¿Debo colocarle azúcar a mí té?" le preguntó al niño, quien sonriendo maliciosamente negó con la cabeza. "No, Cissy. Miel está bien" encaró al niño en voz baja "¿recuerdas todo lo que te enseñe ayer?"

"¿Recuerdas todo lo que te enseñe ayer? Repitió Draco con voz burlona.

Bellatrix abrió la boca sorprendida de que el desagradable monstruito le haya hecho dos bromas el mismo día "¡No hagas eso!"

"¡No hagas eso!"

"En serio, pequeña rata despreciable. Tu madre es bastante insoportable cuando se trata de bromas, así que ya basta" empezaba a impacientarse.

"En serio, pequeña rata despreciable. Tu madre es bastante insoportable cuando se trata de bromas, así que ya basta" Draco se burlaba.

"¡Maldita sea!"

"¡Maldita sea!"

"¡No digas eso!" exclamó escandalizada, mirando en dirección a la cocina.

"¡Maldita sea!"

"No, no. Vuelve a lo de repetir"

"¡Maldita sea!" siguió el chico.

"¡Oh, mierda!"

"¡Oh, mierda!" sonrió el pequeño.

Bellatrix saca su varita y Draco sale corriendo asustado, se escuchan unos pasos y sale Lucius al jardín "Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Bellatrix miró inocente "visitando a mi amada hermana"

"Amada hermana" repitió Lucius afilando la mirada hacia su cuñada.

"Si"

"Claro. Por cierto, esa raya que tenía en la cara le valió un encantamiento punzante y el despido al repartidor de periódicos que me acusó de no lavarme la cara"

La mujer soltó una carcajada "no puedes culparme por no haberte dicho, Lucy"

En ese momento, Narcisa salió con una bandeja de té y lo puso en la pequeña mesa, saludo con un beso a su marido "escucha, Bella. De verdad me alegra de que tú y Draco se diviertan, pero apreciaría que dejaras de enseñarle esas bromas a mi hijo" sirvió té para todos y puso miel al de Bella y azúcar al de ella y su esposo.

"Ah ya, cuanto drama. No tiene hermanos ni hermanas, solo un par de padres estirados, además no le he enseñado nada que no sepa un niño de seis años" se agacho a tomar su taza de té, cuando…

"¡Oh, mierda!" gritó Draco desde lejos.

"¿Saben qué? Debo irme" y con un suave 'pop', Bellatrix se desapareció, dejando a un Lucius de piedra y a una Narcisa resignada, la rubia agarró su té y tomó un sorbo, escupiéndolo inmediatamente ya que estaba desagradablemente salado "¡Maldita sea!"

"¡Maldita sea!" se escuchó una vocecilla infantil.

FIN.


End file.
